


Prequel to Don't Hold Back

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, ninja ship party - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Apologies, Dom/sub, Fainting, M/M, Regret, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's been wanting to dominate someone for a while. Dan says that he'd be up for it and for a while things are great, but things take a bad turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prequel to Don't Hold Back

It all started when Brian felt the need to dominate someone again, but his wife wasn’t into that. Brian was searching, he had even asked his bandmate and best friend Dan if he knew anyone who was looking for a sub/dom relationship with no romantic intention, what Brian didn’t expect was Danny offering himself. 

Dan hadn’t been with a girl for a while, at least not in the way he was craving right now. Most girls wanted him to dominate them and the others were either very vanilla or way too chocolate. Dan had looked into males to have sex with but he didn’t trust any of them, except for Arin but he seemed more likely to be a bottom. When Brian came to him looking for someone to dominate Dan practically jumped at the chance, leaving dignity in the past. 

“Dan are you sure you want to do this?” Brian questioned, Dan was one of the straightest guys he knew and now he was eagerly agreeing to have sex with Brian after rejecting his somewhat joking requests for blowjobs and butt sex. Brian remembered the younger man being almost freaked out at the idea of having sex with another man, but Brian wasn’t going to complain about his change in attitude. 

“Yeah, I’ve kinda been needed someone to do that kind of shit to me, but I can’t find any girls who want to or any guys I could trust.” Dan explained feeling slightly awkward and embarrassed, he wondered if Brian had been joking the whole time.

“You trust me to do this?” Brian questioned, a hint of astonishment in his voice.

Dan blushed, running a hand through his messy hair. 

“Sure man, you’ve always been there for me and shit so why wouldn’t I?” 

Brian nodded, smiling at the singer. 

“Brian?” Dan asked, his voice a little less confident than usual. 

“Yeah Danny,” Brian purred, his mind was already racing with thoughts of what he could do to the man. 

“Could you, um, I mean, I would like…” Dan rambled, it had been so long since he had been in his submissive headspace and he was struggling to let himself fall into that state again. 

Brian could easily tell what his friend was trying to ask, adding up the factors of the two of them being at Dan and Barry’s apartment, Barry being at the Grump space and he would probably be gone for a while, as well as how flustered Dan was made it all to clear what the younger man wanted. 

“Dan, it’s okay, just tell me what you want.”

Dan swallowed, he could do this, he had done it before but that was back when he was in his late twenties. 

“Brian, please fuck me,” Dan almost whined, his eyes looking at the floor as his cheeks flushed. He hadn’t shown this side of him to any of his friends, he felt exposed and anxious but he hoped Brian could change that. 

“With pleasure,” Brian licked his lips, Dan’s eyes glued to his tongue as he imagined it roaming over his body. 

The two moved to Dan’s bedroom, hastily removing clothing. Brian knew from Dan’s timid actions that he hadn’t done this for a while and therefore planned to go easy on him. 

“Do you have any supplies?” Brian asked after the two were undressed, exposed for each other to see, of course with touring and whatnot they had seen each other naked by accident but it was different when you were actually allowed to look, to take in everything. 

“Condoms in the top draw,” Dan replied scanning over Brian’s body, his eyes stopping at his cock, the one part Dan hadn’t really seen that well. His cock wasn’t as long as Dan’s but it was slightly thicker. 

“Do you have any lube?” Brian asked after finding a pack of condoms, either Dan had bought these in bulk or he hadn’t gotten any in a while, quite a while. 

“Uh, no…” Dan feel embarrassed, he hadn’t had sex with a guy in almost ten years and although he was curious he just couldn’t make himself even attempt to finger himself.   
“Do you still want to go this?” Brian questioned, he didn’t want to hurt Dan, and even if Dan wanted to continue he would probably refuse. 

“Can we do something else?” Dan asked, his voice becoming a little more submissive. 

“Of course baby, you want to get on your knees for me?” Brian phrased it more like a question but after a few sessions that would change. 

Dan nodded, before dropping to his knees directly in front of Brian’s semi-hard cock which twitched at how obedient Dan was. 

“Suck,” Brian ordered, and the singer was almost immediately on his dick. He hadn’t had much practice. Dan gave the head of Brian’s shaft a few likes, testing it out, the salty taste of pre-cum strange to him but not unwelcome. 

“Come on baby,” Brian’s voice was becoming husky and he didn’t want to seem impatient but Dan looked so good on his knees, so willing to do whatever Brian told him, causing Brian’s self-control to swiftly drop. 

Dan licked along the thick vain of Brian’s cock, feeling it become more erect, before he wrapped his lips around Brian’s member, bobbing his head, trying to keep his pace somewhat even but he wasn’t doing a great job although Brian could tell he was putting the effort in and was grateful. 

“Dan, do you want some help?” Brian questioned, he could tell that the younger man’s jaw was beginning to weaken and his pace wasn’t improving.

Removing himself from the older man’s cock Dan nodded and Brian told him to start blowing him again. This time Brian thrusted into Dan’s mouth, not exactly face-fucking him but more guiding him. Brian’s hands were intertwined in Dan’s hair, pulling him deeper onto the older man’s shaft, but not far enough for it to be uncomfortable. 

“You’re being so good for me baby boy,” Brian praised and Dan groaned around the older man’s dick. 

“Letting me take control of you like this, you look so beautiful on your knees for me,” Brian continued and he noticed Dan had started touching himself. 

He pulled out of Dan’s mouth, the cool air hitting is wet, spit covered cock.

“Dan, did I say you could touch yourself?” 

Dan shook his head. 

“Sorry.” His voice conveyed that he was now in a fully submissive state. 

“It’s okay baby, I won’t be too harsh on you today but if you ever do anything without my permission again I won’t be so kind.” Brian explained, his voice filled with authority. 

“Thank you.” 

“Now baby, tell me what you want?” Brian said for the second time, although this time his voice was more seductive, and Dan had to hold back a whine at all the thoughts of everything he wanted Brian to do for him. 

“I want to taste you,” Dan said his voice still somewhat shy, as if he wasn’t sure if that was okay. 

“Okay baby,” Brian said before letting Dan take him in his mouth again, hands in his long hair again, pulling it a little harder, guiding him still but at a slightly quicker pace, things becoming somewhat rough but nothing compared to what would happen in the future. 

Brian didn’t take long to cum, Dan swallowing as much as he could but some still ran down his chin. Brian wiped the cum off of Dan which his thumb and made Dan lick it off.   
“Okay baby, you can touch yourself now,” Brian whispered, and Dan quickly moved from the floor onto the bed, spreading his legs to expose himself to Brian before his hand moved to his cock, slowly stroking himself, trying to put on a good show for Brian. 

“Fuuck,” Dan moaned as he quickened his pace, he knew he wouldn’t last long, especially with Brian watching him. 

“You gonna cum for me baby?” Brian questioned seductively, his hand running up Dan’s thigh teasing him. 

Dan couldn’t take it, the fact that he was in a situation like this again, the control Brian had over him and the taste of his friend still vibrant on his tongue, it felt so good he couldn’t help losing it right there, cumming all over his hand and chest. 

After that things became more heated and intense. Dan would end up with bruises covering his body that he would hide, although he couldn’t really disguise the odd why he walked after a session with Brian. The two eventually did come clean to the other Grumps after being confronted, explaining how the relationship was strictly sexual and would not affect their work in anyway. 

Dan couldn’t help but notice the upset look on Ross’s face after the confrontation, he had suspected that Ross had feelings for Brian and maybe Brian felt the same way for a while and Ross’s reaction to the news of he and Brian being friends with benefits only sealed his beliefs. 

Then when talk began of Brian becoming an official Grump he and Ross became closer and Dan noticed that Brian would want to preform sessions more often. He didn’t want their sessions to end but at the same time he knew it was the right thing to do, so the next time Brian told Dan he wanted to fuck him again Dan vowed to himself that this would be the last time and he would make this last fuck an amazing memory. 

“Bri?” Dan asked. 

Brian gave Dan a glare, he hadn’t given the younger man permission to speak, but at the same time he hadn’t yet stated that Dan couldn’t speak without permission so he let the singer continue. 

“I was wondering if tonight you could give me everything, be as rough as possible, I want to feel it for weeks,” Dan requested. 

Brian smirked, he loved what Dan was asking for. 

“Okay baby, bend over my lap,” the older man ordered, resisting calling himself daddy, something he found Danny didn’t particularly enjoy.

Brian started out with light spanking for around ten minutes, Dan wanted to complained, thinking Brian was going soft on him but then Brian’s slaps became harder. After twenty minutes Brian increased the force of his spanks again and he could Dan’s erection against his leg. 

“You like this baby?” 

Dan moaned a reply, barely able to form words already. 

Brian pulled Dan’s hair, hearing a slight whimper.

“You’re such a whore for pain aren’t you?” Brian growled. 

“Yes!” Dan moaned as Brian spanked him again. 

Brian tugged at Dan’s hair again, signalling for the younger man to sit up. 

Brian stood up and walked to the other side of the room to Dan’s chest of drawers, rummaging through the bottom drawer where they kept all their kinky sex items. 

Dan waited apprehensively, he knew Brian probably already knew what he was going to use and was just dragging this out, leaving Dan in anticipation. 

A light buzzing noise filled the room and Dan’s leaking cock twitched as he watched Brian apply lube to the vibrator, before picking up a pair of handcuffs. 

“Hands above your head baby,” Brian commanded, and then handcuffed Dan to the bed frame before teasing Dan by rubbing the vibrator against the younger man’s chest, gradually getting lower, almost touching his member before removing the vibrator and running it up Dan’s thighs. 

“You ready baby?” Brian questioned even though he already knew the answer. 

Dan nodded. 

“Yes, please Bri,” Danny begged. 

Brian rubbed the vibrator against Dan’s hole and the man shuddered at the stimulation. Brian then began to insert the vibrator into the younger man before turning up the settings causing Dan to writhe, whimper and whine. 

“Okay I have some important e-mails to respond to, I’ll be back in about an hour baby,” Brian smirked before leaving with the remote for the device. 

Dan was about to complain, maybe cuss out Brian when he felt the vibrations become even more intense and Dan knew he was going to cum soon if Brian kept this up. 

After about fifteen minutes the vibrations became less powerful and Dan’s need to cum lessened. 

Another fifteen minutes and the vibrations became even more forceful than last time, Dan let out a sting of broken moans and came all over himself.

For the next half an hour Dan was left to lay in the bed, already becoming tired and he was being over stimulated as Brian continued to mess with the settings of the vibrator. His dick was already trying to get hard again and it kind of hurt but Dan wasn’t going to complain, he had too much pride to tap out of sessions, he had only done it once and he felt terrible and embarrassed afterwards. 

“How’s my baby doing? Brian asked when he returned to the bedroom, drinking in the sight of Dan still laid spread out for him, covered in his own cum. 

“Aw, you came without your dick being touched, that’s cute,” Brian patronised the younger man. 

“Thank you,” Dan’s voice was weak and quiet from moaning. 

“God you’re making me so hard Danny, I can’t wait to get inside you,” Brian murmured, running his hand through the cum on Dan’s chest which was already starting to dry. 

“Please,” Dan whined, he felt the need to cum again and he got so much pleasure from getting Brian off. 

“I love when you beg for me,” Brian whispered before taking his clothes off before grabbing a condom. 

“Bri, I want to feel you,” Dan requested knowing this would be their last time. He and Brian had fucked without a condom before but not many times, however Brian didn’t question Dan’s desire. 

“Want to feel my cum inside your ass?” Brian growled as he positions himself above Dan, removing the handcuffs, admiring the slight marks on his wrists. 

“Please Bri.” 

“On your knees Danny,” Brian commanded and Dan quickly turned over, his ass fully exposed to Brian, who marvelled at how red it still was. 

“You ready?” Brian teased Dan’s hole with the head of his cock. 

Dan nodded, a slight moan coming out letting Brian know how much he wanted it. 

Brian slowly thrusted into Dan’s hole, feeling him clench around his uncovered member. 

Brian lost control almost immediately, which was just what Dan wanted although he felt somewhat uncomfortable but he figured that he was just overly stimulated and his body would soon become used to the feeling. 

Brian was pounding into Dan, attacking his prostate, and soon his hand was wrapped around the younger man’s cock. 

“Bri I’m gonna cum,” Dan brokenly cried as Brian sped up his movements, biting and marking Dan’s neck. 

“Cum for me baby.” 

Three strokes and Dan let out a scream of pleasure as he came all over Brian’s hand. 

Brian continued thrusting into Dan, not letting u on his pace, doing exactly what Dan asked him to do, not holding himself back. 

Dan felt so sensitive to the point that it hurt, tears streaming down his face, but the sounds Brian was making, Dan had never heard anything like it. He didn’t want to stop but he could feel himself becoming exhausted, his legs threatening to give out eyes. Slowly Dan felt his body slowly start to shut down, he tried not to, tried to force his body to stay awake but the darkness was consuming him and soon his felt his legs give out before he fainted.

When Dan’s legs gave out Brian figured he was just getting tired from cumming and he continued fucking him into the mattress but after a few thrusts he noticed Dan wasn’t making any noise and his breathing had slowed down. He pulled out and turned the younger man and was shocked to see his best friend had passed out, tears drying on his face.   
Brian rapidly lost his erection and began to panic, he had hurt his best friend, he’d ruined everything. 

He wiped Dan’s eyes before going into the bathroom and obtaining two flannels, then he went to the kitchen to get a bowl of cold water and a glass of water and some skittles for when Dan woke up. 

When he returned Dan was still passed out, not that Brian expected any different. He began to wash Dan’s body down before getting the other flannel, covering it in cold water and placing it on Dan’s forehead. 

Brian didn’t really know what else to do, he was shaking and feared he may have a panic attack. He cleaned the room and then dressing himself and putting Dan’s boxers on him before sitting next to him, waiting for him to wake up. 

Almost two hours passed before Dan woke up, Brian was still next to him, playing with his hair, his eyes red from crying. 

“Bri…” Dan tried to speak his voice hoarse and Brian was quick to pass him the water and skittles which Dan accepted gratefully.

“Dan I’m so sorry, this was all my fault and whatever you feel like you need to do I understand.” Brian expected that Dan may feel uncomfortable around him now. The least awful this that could happen was Dan wouldn’t want to carry on with these sessions, the worst thing was Dan would say he didn’t want to be around Brian again. 

“Brian, it’s my fault, I knew it had become too much for me but I still didn’t use my safe word, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Dan told him. He felt terrible, he should have told Brian that he needed to stop, he should have used his safe word. 

Brian knew he would still blame himself no matter what Dan said. 

The two men never cuddled after their sessions but this time they deemed necessary. Dan fell asleep again still drained. Brian wanted to sleep, wanted to be able to take his mind off of what happened but he couldn’t. The image of Dan passed out was imbedded in his brain. 

For the next few days Brian still felt terrible and Dan knew he couldn’t cancel out on their sessions as Brian would think it was due to what happened. A month passed and things between the two became normal again. Brian had officially joined the grumps and everyone could tell that he and Ross had feelings for each other. 

Brian never asked for sessions with Dan anymore, still scared, so Dan asked for them when he could tell Brian needed them. However, the sessions were different, Brian was a lot gentler and Dan could never feel it after and he hardly ever had marks to remember the session. 

Dan could see the way Brian looked at Ross, and he heard Brian stutter when they were having sex, going to say Ross’s name instead. He knew it was time to stop. Although he had not romantic feelings for Brian he knew that the two had become closer and he had an even greater admiration for the older man. 

“Hey Bri,” Dan began, nervous but he knew this was the right thing to do. 

Brian looked up from his computer, the two were the only people at the grump space but Ross was coming in later so Dan figured now would be a good time. 

“I, I think we should stop our sessions.” 

Brian nodded trying to keep the sad, guilty look off his face. 

“I understand.” 

“No Bri, it’s not that I swear man. I just know you having feelings for Ross and I think you should go for it, and don’t look at me like that man I saw you checking him out last week.” 

Brian sighed, he couldn’t deny that he had a crush on Ross but he feared that what happened with Dan might happen with Ross and he couldn’t bear the thought of hurting someone else, he couldn’t even stomach the fact that he had hurt one person. 

“Bri, please go for it,” Dan almost begged. 

Brian nodded. 

“Okay Dan, I promise… We’re going to be okay right?” 

Dan smiled. 

“Yeah man, we’re gonna be fine.”


End file.
